


The Freeze

by oopsie0503



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsie0503/pseuds/oopsie0503
Summary: When the world's temperatures drop tremendously and few people survive what they call the freeze, the FSP is put into action and Jesse and his friends survive the disaster together....This is an overwatch AU where the climate has dropped and to survive a protocol has been put into place. This is a skin based au.Mcree/Mountain man, Hanzo/Okami, Ashe/winter, reaper/shiver, ana/snow owl, soldier/alpine 76, pharah/frostbite
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse Mcree sat in the crowd of people in the warm factory. Grey walls surrounded the crowd on every side, black floors turned a dusty grey from years of foot traffic. Next to him sat Hanzo on his left, Ashe on his right.

Hanzo Shimada, a japanese mercenary who's origins lied in the legendary Shimada crime family, was a mystery to Jesse. He'd known the archer for almost a year now, but he still didnt know much about him. He was generally good at reading people's emotions, but when it came to Hanzo he just couldn't figure him out. He didn't know how he seemed so emotionless, but he always kept the same face. When Mcree offered Hanzo to stay with them after the Freeze Survival Program, or FSP, was initiated, he expected him to say no. Shockingly, he agreed, which made Jesse happy. He didn't know why it made him so happy, it just did.

Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe was a lot different from Hanzo. Jesse had known Ashe a long time, even worked with her for a while. He could tell how Ashe was feeling, she was an open book- despite not wanting to be- and every emotion she felt was plain on her face, even a fool would be able to tell how she was feeling. Frustrated, impatient, annoyed. Though that was how she usually felt at any given time, he knew why she felt like this now. They'd been waiting nearly an hour for a speech about the FSP and what would happen to them.

Ashe's robot butler, Bob, sat next to her. They were like night and day. Of course there were the obvious differences, Bob is an omnic, Ashe is human, Bob is large, like a scary goon, Ashe is a small, pretty lady. Then there are the smaller things you can't tell by just looking at somebody. Ashe acted more like a goon then Bob did, bossing everyone around, telling them what to do and when. Bob never says a word and does as he's told, Ashe wouldn't listen to an order, even if she thought it a good one.

"What in the hell is taking so long?" Ashe snarled.

"Just calm down. I'm sure it'll start soon." Hanzo responded, possibly annoyed by Ashe's impatient outbursts. "I should have never said yes to staying with you three."

"Then why don't you leave then, pretty boy?"

"Enough! Y'all can't keep fightin' like this! We've got to stick together, whether you like it or not." Mcree stepped in. 

They both turned their heads and snickered. 

Finally, a woman stepped onto stage. She seemed older, had dull, grey hair in a braid around her shoulder that lied upon a fluffy white hood around her neck. She wore a light grey coat that, at knee height, exposed soft blue and white feathers that nearly touched the ground. 

"Hello, everyone. My name is Ana Amari, head of the Freeze Survival Program." She began. "We all know that the planet's temperature has dropped significantly in the past month. We predicted this to be a possible outcome when it began, and so this program began its preparation in case it was needed. The time has come. We will get through this. We will survive this. You will all be allowed to pick a homestead, who goes first will be decided by luck and home choices separated by group size. Then you will be dropped off at your new home. Every month there will be supply crates delivered to the dropsite- you will be given devices to help you navigate to that dropsite- and they will be customized to your group size, and have your names on them. Once a month at noon. Be there, or wait until next month for supplies. No pity will be dealt to those who's supplies were stolen because they were not there to claim it. If requested, we can give to those without other means of transporting their supplies a sled. We will be back in a minute to speak to everybody about their living situations." 

The women, Ana, stepped off stage, and the crowds quiet chatter did not continue. She was serious, there were thieves and liars among this hoard of people, willing to do anything for some extra food. Jesse didn't like the need to mention those people and he looked to Hanzo. For once he could see an emotion on the mans face, worry. He was going to say something, but then Ashe began to whisper.

"You hear that y'all? Anybody not there at noon is leavin' their supplies for us, free of charge!" 

Jesse looked at her, almost disappointed. He knew she stole for the adrenaline rush, just for the kick of it, and she never needed to do any of it before this all even happened. "Those people will need their supplies, as much as we'll need ours."

"We wont be stealing from anyone anytime soon." Hanzo snapped.

Ashe scoffed, but didn't argue. She crossed her arms and turned away.

Ana stepped back on stage a few minutes later and the whole crowd looked up in anxious anticipation, awaiting to hear who got first pick. They separated the list into group size, starting with groups of six. They soon got to their group size, four people, and, to their surprise, were called up first. They all walked up to one of the three people aat short tables, with lists and tablets. 

Jesse recognized him, his hair, once golden, was now white, and his face was scared, but he still knew him. 

"Jack?" 

Jack looked up at him. He looked confused for a moment before recognizing him. 

"Mcree?" He responded. "How have you been?"

"As good as we could possibly be with all of what's going on."

His eyes settled on Ashe and Hanzo. He stared at their faces for a while. "Do I know them too?" 

"No, I don't think you do. Gabriel may recognize Ashe, but I'm sure none of you would know Hanzo." 

Jack nodded. "You guys ready to look over the houses we've got for you?"

"Yes, sir." Hanzo chimed in.

They looked through all the houses, read about their size, rooms, and bathroom, and settled on a three bedroom log with two bathrooms, a nice kitchen, and a joint dining and living rroom. It even had two floors, and the second had a deck.

"Great, you'll be taken there as soon as this is over. I'm sure Gabe would be happy to see you once we aren't so busy."

Jesse smiled and tipped his hat. "I'd love to chat with him later, it was nice seein' ya, partner." They returned to their seats to wait for the time to go see their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets some old friends and meet their new home.

They soon began calling people to board the helicopter, one group after another, to be flown to their new homes. As soon as they'd finished choosing, he got up and ran over to Jack, Hanzo, Ashe, and Bob following behind him as to not get seperated.

"Hey, Jack!" 

Jack turned around. "Hey, you wanted to say hi to Gabriel, right?" 

Jesse nodded. He hadn't seen his old mentor in a while, it'd be interesting to see what he'd been up to.

He followed Jack deeper into the factory and into what looked like a break room. There sat Ana and a dark cloaked figure. He almost looked like he had blue wisps blowing off of him. He assumed he was imagining things. He knew the cloaked figure had to be Gabriel, he always wore that stupid hood of his. 

Jack called out, "Gabriel, guess who it is!" 

He stood up and turned around. Jesse flinched, the man looked like nothing but glowing blue smoke, a mask covering his face. According to Jack this was Gabe but… This didn't look like Gabe. "Thats… That's Gabe? What the hell happened to you??"

"It's… it's a long story. How've you been?"

"I've been… Alright." Jesse responded.

"Who's this?" Gabe motioned to Hanzo and Ashe.

"This here's Ashe, this is Hanzo." Jesse said.

"One of you in a relationship? Jesse the third wheel?" 

Ashe and Hanzo both looked shocked and disgusted.

"I wouldn't date this guy if he begged me!" Ashe hollered.

"Oh please, you'd be the one begging!" Hanzo retorted.

"For the anime boy? Please!" 

"Says the cowgirl from a spaghetti western!"

"What the hell is a spaghetti western?"

They continued to argue for minutes until they just turned away from each other, faces red from anger and embarrassment. Soon their meeting was ended by Pharah beckoning them to the helicopter. They soon arrived at the foot of the aircraft.

"Somebodies going to have to sit up front with me, you all wont fit into the back, not with that robot friend of yours." Pharah explained to them.

"I can sit up front." Jesse suggested.

"Oh hell no! I am not sitting back there with him! I call shotgun!" Ashe shouted back, rather childishly.

"Excuse me, but it's your robot taking up all the space, it only makes sense for you to sit in the back with him, I'll gladly sit up front so you dont have to sit with me." Hanzo argued.

"I'll take the cowboy, the two of you need some time to get along. You'll be with each other for a long while, if you're always bickering these coming months, possibly years, will turn into hell for everyone." Pharah settled the argument quickly and appropriately.

Hanzo and Ashe glared at one another as they got into their seats in the back of the aircraft, and Jesse got into the co-pilot seat. 

The helicopter rotors began to spin and soon the chopper was in the air.

"Are they always fighting like this?" Pharah asked.

"They only met one another a few days ago." He explained. "I invited Hanzo to stay with us because he didn't know what he'd do, all alone by himself again. Ashe is never thrilled meetin' new people."

"Sounds quite annoying. I sure do hope they start getting along soon, or you're in for a hell of a ride."

"I do too. I just don't like interruptin' 'em during their petty arguments, they tend to get upset with me when I do." 

"Well then you're clearly not strict enough with them."

"Pardon?"

"People like that are like children. You can't yell at them and let their words overcome you, you just got to tell them to shut up, and act like you mean it."

Jesse nodded. They sat through the rest of the ride in silence.

Jesse looked out the helicopters windshield. The landscape was covered in a blanket of pure, glistening white. It was that way everywhere nowadays. Nobodies been able to find a place that hasn't been affected by the sudden freeze, and thousands of people have died from it. 

A few hours later they arrived at the cabin. He felt bad for all the people still back at the factory, there were some who would have to stay there for days, maybe even up to a week. They were lucky.

The helicopter landed on a flat patch of land and snow. The group got out, stepping through the knee high powder and up to the front door, which was sheltered by an overhang which Jesse noticed was the deck. They said thank you to pharah and waved goodbye before heading inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang discovers what they've gotten themselves into with their new home, along with a significant problem or two.

The outside of the cabin looked just like the pictures, it was nice, made of logs, had some windows and a very nice deck. Nothing to special about it. 

The inside was different. They walked straight into the kitchen, it had dirty white tile floors, some of the tiles ripped out, nice wooden cabinets a gorgeous maple color with marble countertops that were just as dusty and dirty as the floor. It had an island with three stools, a silver sink on the end. On the opposite end of the kitchen was the fridge, stainless steel, much nicer than they thought they'd get. To the immediate right of it was the stove. They checked all the drawers, they had plenty of silverware. There was a nice window to the right of the door that gazed out upon the barren mountains. Generally the house was in decent condition so far, despite it's obvious abandonment. 

"I like it, it's pretty nice in here." Jesse said.

"Cleaning up is going to be a tough job." Hanzo stated, and Jesse agreed. "Let's look at the other rooms before we begin, and figure out where everything is."

"Can we find the bathroom first? I have to take a piss." Ashe complained.

"Sure." Jesse nodded and took off his hat, putting it on the island. 

The kitchen was generally open, you could see the living room and dining room from the island. They walked through the large archway that seperated the carpet from the tile. There was a couch in the middle of the living room in a square u shape, facing the TV. To the right of the tv was a doorway. "Hey, Ashe, that might be the bathroom right there."

Ashe ran over to to the door and opened it up. "Sure is!" She shouted, locking the door behind her. 

Jesse looked at Hanzo, who rolled his eyes accordingly.

To the left of the living room set up was the dining room. It had a nice big table made of a dark wood with four chairs all placed around it. "This is very nice." Jesse stated.

Hanzo swiped a finger across the surface of the table, leaving a shiny line. "This is very dusty."

Ashe stepped out of the bathroom. "The toilet and the sink both work, and theres a shower, a washer, and a dryer in there, too." She noted. "It could use a bit of cleaning up."

Jesse smiled at her. "That's wonderful."

"Let's head upstairs." Hanzo said, leading everyone to the stairs to the left of the dining room. 

They got to the top to discover a hallway with three doors.

They walked into the first door, which was a small room with a single bed and a small closet to the left. Ashe opened up the closet. It was a decent size, but had a bunch of junk in it, and she seemed to like the room. It even had a nice rocking chair, big enough for Bob, where she could put his charger for him at night. "Can I have this room? It's got the perfect place for Bob to charge at night."

"Sure thing, partner." Jesse said. He wasn't a fan of the rooms color. It was a dull yellow. It wasn't ugly, just not his thing. He watched as Ashe put her bag down on the bed.

They walked into the next room. The room seemed to be a masters. It had a double bed and two large windows on each side, casting natural light on the matching nightstands and lamps. The carpet was stained near the closet with something dark red, yet they didn't think anything of it, or even take notice of it among the other stains. They opened the closet door and were met with a wretched smell. They pinched their noses and looked inside. It was a walk in closet, big enough for two peoples things. It had a huge pile of junk in the corner. "This'll be hell to clean up for whichever one of us gets this room." Jesse pointed out the obvious. Next to the closet was the bathroom, which was in the same condition as the one downstairs but with a bathtub that worked as a shower, too.

They walked out and into the door that was on the opposite side of the wall. They opened the door and were met with a chilly wind and shock.

"Wait just a second here! This is the deck? This is supposed to be the third bedroom!" Jesse exclaimed.

Ashe chuckled. "Its only got two bedrooms? Guess we got lied to, and guess you guys get to sleep together in the same bed."

Jesse turned to her and shot her a glare. He looked over to Hanzo. He seemed a little bit embarrassed by his rosy cheeks, but he also looked unfazed. It could just be the cold.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want, Hanzo." Jesse offered. He didn't want to make the archer uncomfortable.

"It's ok, Jesse. You can have the bed."

"Why that ain't no fair to you though. We can share, there's nothing wrong with two friends sharing a bed." 

"Friends with benefits, maybe." Ashe snickered. 

"You're very funny, cowgirl." Hanzo said flatly and put his things on the bed, Jesse set his own bedside them.

"We've gotta start cleaning up this mess, we should start with our rooms first so we have a place for our things." He said.

"I'll clean my room, you guys clean yours?" Ashe suggested.

"That's the plan." Jesse said, and they walked into their respective rooms to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse and Hanzo walked into their room, there was some trash on the floor, but not to much in the main room. The closet was the biggest mess. There were sheets and blankets still on the bed with mysterious multicolored stains.

"Disgusting. How the hell could the old owners live like this." Hanzo snarled as he tore the bedding off and threw it out into the hallway. "We'll wash those later."

Jesse nodded, picking up trash and garbage off of the floor, dropping it into the waste paper basket in the corner of the room. "Who do you think may have lived here?"

"Probably a disgusting secluded slob who had no sense of personal hygiene, given the awful stench." 

Jesse chuckled. "This place is pretty gross, at least Ashe's room isn't this bad from what we saw."

There was an awkward silence as they picked up wrappers, plastic bottles, bottle caps, and various other things from on the floor and under the bed. 

"Hey Hanzo?" Jesse said softly.

"Yes, cowboy?"

"You mentioned somebody once, Genji. Ya never told me anything about 'em, and I can't help bein' curious."

Hanzo sighed and was silent for a moment. Jesse imagined him considering whether to tell him about this character or not.

"He was my brother." The archer finally spoke. "We… We haven't seen each other in a long while after I made the biggest mistake of my life."

Jesse was shocked to be getting anything out of Hanzo, he was always so quiet and closed off.

"Do ya know where he is?" 

"He's… He's gone."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. How did he die, if ya dont mind me askin'?"

"I… I dont think I'm ready to share that with you, yet." 

Jesse looked at him. Hanzo was looking away from him, but Jesse could see his eyes. Was that a tear? His heart sunk. He felt awful for bringing up the subject, it obviously hurt him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sure your brothers doin' well up in heaven and he misses you as much as you miss him."

Hanzo wiped his eyes, and no more words were shared for nearly an hour after that.

"So…" Jesse said, breaking the terribly awkward silence as they finished tidying up the room and cleaning out the drawers in the dresser. "How do you like Ashe?" 

Hanzo scoffed. "She's quite disrespectful, obnoxious, and has over the top amounts of energy." 

Jesse sighed. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pressured you to come with us, I shoulda known you wouldn't be happy here. I'm so sorry, Hanzo."

Hanzo looked at him, ignoring his comment, before continuing. "But shes honest, her energy is refreshing, and she seems helpful in a confrontation. A very valuable asset to any group."

Mcree smiled at him. "So you don't hate her?" 

"I don't love her, but I wouldn't say I hate her." 

"Well, it's a start."

"Sure is." 

"Well, partner, that looks pretty damn clean to me."

Hanzo sighed. "Sadly, yes."

"Sadly?"

"The closet is next." 

"Oh." Jesse opened the door to the closet, being met with that awful stench, like rotten food.

Jesse watched Hanzo as he rummaged through his bag, producing an aerosol can. He sprayed the closet, the smell of spring air and cherry blossoms masking the odor. 

They began to look through the clothes all over the floor, soon revealing the white carpet.

"What in tarnation-?" Jesse said quietly as they revealed more dark red stains on the carpet beneath the clothes that were stained the same color. 

"We can keep some of these clothes, but we'll have to wash them a few times to get out the stains." Hanzo said, not paying attention as he threw the clothes into the hallway to get washed. 

"Hanzo." Jesse whispered.

Hanzo looked over at the dark red smear stain as Jesse cleared more clothes out of the way. He followed the stain to the corner to a black trash bag. Jesse peaked inside the bag, letting out a horrified scream as he fell backwards in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe hears a frightened scream from Jesse and goes to make sure everything is ok, and masking her worry with humor causes a few issues amongst the gang.

Ashe was cleaning up her room, and she was almost done, too, when she heard a scream come from the room next door. 

She ran over, hoping everyone was ok. She noticed that the closet door was open and headed in.

She looked at the blood red smear on the carpet, leading directly to Jesse, who had his head in his hands. Hanzo was standing next to him, peering into something in front of him. 

"Jesse, you get your period?" Ashe joked.

"Now isn't the time for joking, cowgirl." Hanzo said seriously, handing her the heavy bag. She heard Bob walking in behind her as she peered into the bag.

Inside was a person, victim to a ruthless crime. "Holy shit." Ashe said, shocked. "I guess these people had some skeletons in their closet." 

"Ashe!" Hanzo shouted. "Can you not see that our friend is TERRIFIED?" 

Ashe looked to Jesse. He stood up and walked out of the closet. His face was red, but this expression was blank. He walked into their bathroom. 

"Shit. I'm sorry." Ashe said softly.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Jesse." Hanzo snapped. "We have to get this out of here and try to get these stains out of the rug." 

Ashe nodded and grabbed an extra garbage bag, placing the problematic one inside of it before taking it outside. She didn't exactly know what to do with it, so she took it a few yards away and buried it in the snow.

"May you rest in peace now, uh… Sir- ma'am." Ashe said softly, standing in silence for a minute before returning inside. It was freezing.

Ashe walked upstairs and into Jesse and Hanzos room. They were sitting on the bed, and Ashe sat next to them.

"Shit, you ok?" Ashe asked. She didn't know why Jesse was so freaked out about this, but it was starting to freak her out.

"It's just… How long has that guy been in there? How long has this house been a gravesite?" Jesse whispered. "What if he's still here? What if… What if he does that to us for disturbing him?"

Ashe chuckled and Hanzo glared.

"Jesse, you believe in that stuff?" 

"It's perfectly reasonable for him to believe in that stuff." Hanzo snapped. "How can you be so heartless."

Ashe usually wouldn't let a comment like this get under her skin, but boy did it. She wasn't angry, she didn't want to scream and yell. She just felt guilty.

Jesse looked at Hanzo, seemingly with a face of shock and thanks. Ashe looked away. "Hey Jesse.."

Jesse looked at her. "Yeah?"

"If it makes you feel any better, Bob can see ghosts."

"He can?" Jesse said. "But I thought you didn't believe in a silly thing like that?" 

"I didn't make Bob. Just because I don't believe doesn't mean his manufacturers don't either. He'll keep us safe from any angry spirits. I promise."

"What'd you do with them?" 

"Huh?"

"The… bag. What'd you do with it?" 

"I sent him off with a farewell, told him to have a nice time in heaven."

Jesse smiled at her.

Hanzo looked at her, not an angry or stern look, just a seemingly confused one. "Ashe, a word?" 

"Sure thing, ninja boy."

Hanzo squinted at her and they walked out to the hallway.

"When were you gonna tell me you actually had a heart under all that western flare? That was really sweet of you, thank you." 

"Hey now, my heart ain't no business to you. And call me sweet again and I'll kill you're little ass."

"You couldn't, you're just a little softy."

Ashe raised her eyebrows before shoving Hanzo down the stairs.

"Shit!" Hanzo screamed as he fell. He landed at the bottom of the stairs and glared up at Ashe.

"So sweetheart, wanna call me soft again?"

"What's going on?" Ashe heard Jesse shout from the room. 

"Nothing at all!" She shouted back before laughing at Hanzo.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hanzo, you have to be more careful! You could've broken your neck!" Jesse scolded.

Hanzo scowled at Ashe, who just smiled at him. "Yeah, sugar, you just gotta be a little bit more careful." She smirked at him, and when Jesse turned around her face quickly contorted to one of genuine concern. 

Hanzo opened his mouth to speak as Jesse rummaged through the first aid kit and he put the ice pack on his head, but Ashe waved her finger at him and he shut his mouth. 

Ashe had fooled Jesse into thinking Hanzo had tripped, and going against that would confuse and possibly stress the cowboy out more, and Hanzo really didn't want to do that to him right now. Besides, taking care of him seemed to calm the gunslinger down.

Jesse grabbed an old glass from one of the cabinets and turned on the faucet. Hanzo watched as dark, murky brown water poured out. 

"Yuck." Jesse said. "That's grosser than roadkill on a hot summer day."

"What did you just say?" Hanzo snorted.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a southern thing, wouldn't expect the likes of you to get it." Ashe said.

"I just meant that the water was gross that's all." Jesse said, the water slowly beginning to turn crystal clear. "Those ol' pipes just needed some warmin' up." 

He put the glass under the stream and handed it to Hanzo, along with two little tablets of aspirin.

Hanzo looked at Jesse. "Hold on, you expect me to drink this, Jesse? It was just brown!"

Jesse chuckled. "The pipes just needed to warm up a little, happens all the time with old houses like these. Water should be completely clean now, darlin."

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him. Did he just call him darling? Ashe caught his gaze.

"Oh my gosh, you really have never been down south eh? We call everyone darlin', sweetheart, sugar."

"Oh, interesting. Why?" 

"Because why not?" 

"Anyways, it sure is fun talkin' 'bout home and all, but we ought to get cleanin' this place up." Jesse piped in. 

"Let's get cleanin, peaches." Ashe said, grabbing a rag and wiping down the counters. Hanzo got up and grabbed a rag too when Jesse grabbed his wrist. 

"Not you, you go up to bed and rest that pretty little head of yours."

"That another southern thing?"

"Sure is."

Hanzo nodded and smirked at Ashe, who squinted at him while cleaning the counter, and he went upstairs and into their room, climbing into bed and laying down.

~~~

Jesse grabbed all the dishes out of one of the cabinets and began to wash them off. He didn't know how long they were up there, so they probably had a ton of dust on them. Soon Ashe had wiped down all the counters and started working on cleaning up the cabinets, checking what was in them and emptying them out. It took nearly an hour and a half to get all the dishes done and another half hour to organize them into specific cabinets.

"Should we label the cabinets?" Jesse suggested.

"Huh? Why in tarnation would we do that?" Ashe asked.

"Well so we can find things just by looking on the label. It'll be great, I promise." 

He walked upstairs and over to the door to their room. He knocked softly to see if Hanzo was awake. It was silent, so he walked into the room and grabbed his bag off the bed, pulling out label stickers. He found them in his old house and figured they'd be helpful for something, he'd grabbed a ton of odd stuff he probably wouldn't need. He also grabbed a pen and quietly left the room, closing the door with a quiet click as he snuck back down the stairs.

"Alrighty, let's get going."

"What are the chances you brought those?"

"Wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't." 

Soon everything was organized and labeled, dishes, glassware, silverware, pots and pans, you name it, it had a cabinet.

"Well that's the kitchen done." Jesse said, admiring the much nicer looking place. They'd even swept the floors and put the misplaced tiles back into position. 

"Now we've only got a whole house to finish." He sighed. "It's getting late, we should probably eat something." They had brought a large bag of food and goodies, they were told they needed enough of their own supplies to last them through the first month, which was reasonable. "Hanzos probably the best cook of us all, but after that fall of his I wouldn't want to wake him."

"Why are you treatin' him like a baby? He just fell down some stairs." Ashe snickered. "Got the hots for him or something?"

Jesse could feel his face flush red. "What, no! He's just my friend, I'd do the same thing for you. What would you want to do?"

"Tell you to suck it up buttercup we got some work to do."

"Why that ain't very nice. I'll cook tonight unless you want to, what's your choice." 

"You can cook, I've got to see if this TVs got any signal, I'm whooped." Ashe looked around the living room for the remote and finally found it lying on the tv stand. "Hey bob!" She called. "Want to watch some TV?"

Jesse heard Bob walking down the stairs, the clicking and clunking of mechanical parts a telltale sign of whom was coming down. 

"God dammit!" Ashe shouted.

"What's wrong?" Jesse turned to see what Ashe's problem was.

"There's no damn signal."

"Hanzo brought his vintage CD player and some CDs. Want me to go get em?"

"Alright, you sure he'll be ok with us touchin' his things?" 

"He's pretty understandin'."

Jesse walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Hanzo was sitting upright in the bed.

"Oh, hey Hanzo." 

Hanzo turned to face him. He looked groggy and still tired. 

"Why are you up already? You should get plenty of rest."

"Nothing, I just had a weird dream, that's all." His face reddened.

"No need to be embarrassed, everyone has nightmares. I'm gonna make dinner, and Ashe wants to watch some TV, you wanna hook up your CD player and watch something with her?" 

Hanzo paused for a minute. "Sure."

Hanzo grabbed his CD bag and he and Jesse headed downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Jesse rummaged through the food bag, putting cans and bags in cabinets and frozen items in the sleek refrigerator that sat in the corner. He made sure the fridge was plugged in, if it wasn't they'd have a problem on their hands. They didn't have too much that needed to stay cold, so the ice box was generally quite empty. 

Jesse grabbed a box of noodles from the bag and started to fill up a large pot with hot water.

He watched as Hanzo and Ashe analyzed the TV, looking for the CD players ports.

"I know they have compatible ports, I was shocked when I first found this and, not only found out they have similar ports to our other plugins, but that it still worked."

"I think I found it?" Ashe pointed to two holes and Jesse looked back to what he was doing, the pot was a little over full now, so he dumped some out and put it on the stove to boil.

"Hey Jesse, wanna choose a movie for us while we set this up?" Hanzo offered while plugging in the CD player.

"I don't see why not." He looked through the old movies. 

The CDs were all neatly organized. He had some series, each series with a special cloth CD case labeling it, with all the singular disks put inside little flaps. The Avengers, Fast and Furious, Lord of the Rings, and a few others. There were a ton of long, thin rectangular cases with singular discs inside of them. Jesse wondered where he got them all. There were movies with names like 'Paul Blart: Mall Cop' and its sequel, and three movies, seeming to be a trilogy- 'Die Hard,' 'Die Hard 2,' and 'Die Hard with a Vengeance.' There was one, however, that really caught Jesse's eye. It looked like a cowboy movie, of course that was his style, and had two cowboys on the cover. On one of their arms the title was written, 'Brokeback Mountain.' 

"Hey Han, what about this one?" 

"Which one?" 

Jesse held up the case in response to Hanzo's inquiry. "Brokeback mountain."

"No, not tonight. Maybe later." Hanzo turned away. "I've already seen that one."

"Was it good?" Ashe asked.

"I suppose? Just choose a different one, alright?" 

"How about Die Hard? That sounds interesting." Jesse offered.

"I haven't watched that one yet." Hanzo smiled.

"Die Hard? That sounds ridiculous, but we'll watch it anyways."

Jesse handed Hanzo the three cases and went back to the stove, where the water finished boiling. He dumped the noodles in and started putting more labels on the cabinets he put food into.

About a half hour later, the spaghetti was done and the movie ready to be played. They'd taken a while to get set up, and Ashe was getting impatient. Jesse knew it didn't take that long to set it up, and assumed he was just stalling so they'd have some food to eat while they watched.

He put their dinner on three plates, grabbing the salt and pepper shakers that he'd filled while waiting for the noodles to cook through and put them on the coffee table, which was still dusty, and handed them their plates before going back into the kitchen to get his own.

Hanzo turned the movie on and they dug into their dinners. As the ads played for movies released long ago but, on the CDs, they were still thoughts of the future for those whom watched them when they'd come out. Jesse looked out the window next to the TV. The sun was beginning to set, it was about 6, it was late and they'd all been through a lot today. Jesse sat in the middle of the couch, looking up at the TV as the title screen played, Hanzo and Ashe sitting on each side of him. 

~~~

About an hour in Ashe was enjoying the movie Jesse had chosen tremendously. She had first assumed it would be silly and over the top, but it was actually very well made for such an old movie. There was plenty of action, the main character, John McClane, was absolutely badass. She and Jesse were completely tuned in, on the edge of their seats, while Hanzo had fallen asleep on Jesse's shoulder. 

They rooted for McClane as he propelled down the building with the help of a fire hose, clenching their fists when the hoses length ran out, and clapping loudly when the movie ended with a generally happy finish.

"What the hell are you clapping about?" Hanzo said groggily.

"You nitwit! You fell asleep! That movie was awesome and you missed it!" Ashe snapped.

"It was pretty good, Hanzo, had me on edge the whole time." Jesse agreed.

"I wasn't interested, too much senseless violence for my tastes." Hanzo scoffed.

"You just don't know what a good movie is."

"Aye Ashe? You know what that reminded me of?"

"Huh?"

"That time on route 66, when I-"

"Shut the hell up Mcree." 

Jesse laughed, and Hanzo shot him a confused look.

"What happened on route 66?"

"Why, Ashe had just-"

"Jesse if you tell him this story I'll shoot you myself." 

"It's a good story Ashe, just cause ya lose don't mean I can't tell it."

Ashes face flushed red with embarrassment at the thought of that battle in the gorge, remembering waking up, tied to the cart by the cowboy and screaming curses as she was taken away unwillingly. 

"Bob, c'mon, we ain't listenin' to this." She stood up and walked upstairs, the sound of Jesse talking about the fight following her up the stairs until she and Bob got to her room.

She laid down on her bed, grabbing an old picture of her and Jesse she used to have sitting on her bikes fuel meter. She remembered that time, when she and Jesse were good friends, then it was broken up by him joining that stupid organization, overwatch, and they didnt talk much afterwards. She was happy they were getting along again, it felt like old times, but thoughts of old mistakes still made her heart ache and long for a way to go back and fix them or, at the very least, not let herself get caught off guard by such a clever, cheeky action movie type move. She sighed and put the picture down on her nightstand, turning off the light and turning onto her side. She was tired, and they had a lot to do tomorrow, house still wasn't even all that clean yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Hanzo wiped a tear from his eye. Jesse had told him the story about how he and Ashe fought on route 66, not even that long ago. It was a funny, somewhat over the top tale that ended up with Jesse facing a cloud of dark smoke and, in the end, sending a tied up Ashe and a wrecked Bob off somewhere. 

"I can see why she didn't want you to tell me that story. " He laughed. 

When they both calmed down, he offered to watch another movie with Jesse.

"Sure, you can pick this time."

Hanzo looked through the cases and pulled out one he'd been hoping to be able to watch for a long time. It looked interesting and very, very cute.

"Pretty Women sound good?"

"Sure thing, darlin'." 

He put Die Hard back into its case and set it to the side of the CD player. He popped the disk for Pretty Women in, got set up, and began watching. 

About an hour in, he heard a faint snore come from Jesse. Hanzo chuckled and paused the movie. He stood up and put his arm under Jesse's legs and one under his back, picking the sleeping cowboy up, and realizing he was a lot heavier than he thought he'd be. He carried him across the house to the stairs and struggled to go up quietly and not to fall all at the same time. Shockingly he made it and he set Jesse on the bed. Thankfully he was a heavy sleeper. Hanzo took Jesse's hat off his head and put it on his nightstand, and unlatched his belt and holsters containing his guns and set them by the nightstand, too, before covering him up with the blankets.

He walked back downstairs to finish his movie.

~~~

Jesse woke up in the early hours of morning, he checked the time on his phone, the sun not risen yet and pale moonlight shining in from the window onto the nightstand where it sat. It was nearly 3:00 in the morning. He realized he was still in his day clothes, so he got up and put his pajamas on before getting back into bed. He put his phone down on the nightstand and rolled over, closing his eyes before a sudden wave of shock flooded him and he opened them again, before remembering that the man in his bed was just Hanzo. 

The archer was facing him, and his face was twisted in anger. He was sleeping, possibly having a nightmare. He debated waking him up, before his face relaxed, any tension dissipated in seconds. 

He looked kind of cute when he wasn't so angry, and Jesse turned away again at the thought. That was a weird thought and Jesse didn't invite it to stay. He closed his eyes, and tried to put the odd feeling behind him as he drifted off to sleep.

~~~

Ashe woke up to the smell of bacon wafting from downstairs and into her room. She wondered who'd be making them breakfast, maybe Jesse, he did offer to make them dinner last night.

She got up and looked at herself in the mirror, considering if she felt like changing or not. Her pajamas were grey velvet, the top was somewhat like a crop top and the pants went down to her ankles. She shrugged, assuming it would be fine, ran a brush through her ragged light blue hair and put on her robe, which was cyan with black fur on the bottoms and sleeves before heading downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen to see Hanzo already awake, standing over the oven. He was wearing a silky white robe that touched the floor with light blue polka dots and a tie around the waste. Ashe yawned and said, "You makin' breakfast?" 

"Yes, I am." He responded. "It's almost ready, go get Jesse up for me?" 

Ashe complied. He was making them breakfast, the least she could do was wake Jesse. She went back up the stairs and poked her head into her room. "Hey Bob, wake up." She said and the robot's eyes opened and he waved at her. "We're goin' downstairs, I have to wake Jesse and then I'll meet ya down there." 

The omnic nodded and she went into the next room.

"Rise and shine sleepy head, ninja boys makin' us breakfast." 

Jesse sat up slowly and looked at her. "Who? Wh-" He looked around like he was confused. 

"Problem, partner?" 

"Oh… right. Forgot where we are, that's all." 

Ashe chuckled. "Get your ass downstairs, he made bacon."

Ashe walked downstairs and saw Bob sitting in one of the six chairs at the rectangular dining room table.

Someone had cleaned off all of the dust to reveal a gorgeous shiny dark wood that glistened in the light coming from the large window as the sun beamed in from over the gorgeous snow capped mountains. She wondered how many people were buried under all this snow, how many people froze to death by the sudden temperature shift, how many people were out there, living in other houses far, far off in the distance. She wondered how many people out there were looking out a window at the gorgeous pink and orange skies that had begun to fade to a light blue, thinking about the same things she did, when her train of thought was interrupted by the thumping of Jesse coming down the stairs. She and Hanzo both looked to Jesse and she broke out in laughter while Hanzo pretended not to notice.

"Why, Jesse, what in tarnation are you wearing? Did you sleep in nothing but those last night?" The cowboy was wearing boxer shorts with cacti on them- and nothing else. 

"Sure, why wouldn't I?"

"Hey Hanzo, you wear any more clothes than he did?" Ashe joked, clearly poking fun at their living situation.

Hanzo looked back at Jesse. "Haha, very funny. Your comments don't bother me, cowgirl. He can wear whatever he'd like, although, you do look ridiculous."

"I'm sorry I don't have fancy pajamas like y'all."

Ashe rolled her eyes. "Breakfast done yet?"

"Yes, it is." He said and brought over plates with what looked like pork roll and cheese and some bacon strips.

As they ate, they talked and learned more about one another, cracking jokes, poking fun at little things, and laughing together and at each other until the sun was high in the sky.


End file.
